


the hanging three

by tatianamaslany



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, three not tree, you got the title right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianamaslany/pseuds/tatianamaslany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i know a place we’d be free to be happy / does it exist? / of course it does, annie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hanging three

**Author's Note:**

> English is not our first language. This story was written by Letícia and (badly) translated and co-authored by me. Thank you for giving this story a chance, enjoy.

(Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree)

_Are you coming with me, Annie?_  
Where, Finn?  
You’ll see.

I shrug at the memory. It’s all too fresh, too painful. But how could I forget? He is all I can think about, he is all there is to think about. I should have been there, maybe if I had…

_He killed people, Annie._   
_I did too...  
It’s different, you know it is._

They called him a murderer, but never at his presence. Finnick was a victor, just as I am. He’d done it to survive, just as I did.

 

(Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree)

_Are you ready?  
_ _I’m not sure..._  
It’s okay, I’ll protect you and everything will be fine.

I was afraid they would follow us. No one ever escaped, how could we? It seemed impossible, but now I know we could have done it. We’d be away from this, we’d be together.

 _They’ll find us, Finn.  
_ _No, they won’t._  
They always do.

I was afraid they could catch us. They would take Finnick and hurt him more than they already had before. I couldn’t bear the idea of losing him, Finn was everything I had.

 

(Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.)

 _I know a place we’d be free to be happy._  
 _Does it exist?  
_ _Of course it does, Annie._

He spoke of thirteen, he already knew about it. Someone must have told him, back when secrets where the price to his body. He sold his body and soul for the last time to find somewhere we could both be safe and happy. Somewhere we could love.

It was all my fault, I didn’t risk it, I didn’t believe in him. He always knew what to do. We’d have a new life by now. It would all have been sooner, would have worked for us and Finn would still be here. At my side, holding my hand and keeping out all the voices in my head, even though I didn’t deserve it. I doomed him, it was my fault.

 

(Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree)

I used Finn’s noose. The one he showed me on the beach. It was strong enough, strong like him. I stood on the first chair I saw, wishing the noose would make him smile. Maybe it could even take away my pain, all of my exhaustion and maybe even my guilt. I thought about him for the last time, and suddenly he was there. I could hear him breathing in my neck, I could taste his lips in mine, I could see his hand on my belly, caressing protectively the last bit of hope I had until they told me it wouldn’t last. And I could feel his weight, helping me get through the last step, pushing me almost in a hurry.

  
He was right, _we would be fine_.

 

 


End file.
